


Hold Me, Darling

by Roxanne_says_go_home



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eramis and Lili are a little bit saucy at the end owo, Eramis thinks she can be Big And Tough in front of Lilith, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, it's been sitting in my Google docs for months, once again I am here to feed the people, spoilers: Lili's not convinced, yeah yeah it's short it's a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_says_go_home/pseuds/Roxanne_says_go_home
Summary: A quiet moment together; inconsequential.Or is it?
Relationships: Eramis/Guardian (Destiny), Eramis/Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hold Me, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really feeding y'all this week huh
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!

"I can't cure someone who doesn't want to be cured. And you refuse to believe that such a thing as being healthy _exists_."

They both know that _healthy_ is simply a pretty way of saying Darkness free.

"I am in perfect health," Eramis hisses, dragging her claws down Lilith's waist and the curve of her hips, silently and begrudgingly marvelling at how such a different body can emit the same pleasurable allure. She is disgustingly careful not to leave scratches on her pearly plating. "I have no need of any cure, impudent little Light." 

They both know that is a lie.

"Hmm. If you insist." Lilith doesn't bother fighting over their ideologies; there's no point to it, after all. They know what they want. There is no way to change them. So instead, in these moments, they ignore their differences and focus on each other. 

"I _do_ insist."

"Well then. Come here..."

The Exo rolls from her side onto her back, her arm curling up around the Eliksni's neck and tugging her in for more kisses. The woman conseeds, her defences slipping but slightly to bask in the _warmth_ Lilith brings to the Darkness. She lets herself be pulled deeper, be dragged under, lets herself _drown_ in her Sweet Light's quiet moans and fluttering gasps, drags her down with her, a granite anchor to a ship made of petals.

She knows she'll regret it, when the time comes.

But right now? To play her tiny love like an instrument, claws dancing over her thighs? She can forget that bad end.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like some more? Feel free to leave a couple of suggestions (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> Please comment 🥺🥺 and kudos🥺🥺


End file.
